


Hands Entwined

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Weaving Stardust [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Touching, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's never seduced a Timelord before. But being with the Doctor is more then he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being more angsty then I expected, but guess I was just in that sort of mood.

_“Why don’t I get some of that?”_

_“Buy me a drink first.”_

 

**

The Doctor looked up, scowling slightly as Jack Harkness set a drink in front of him.

"What's this?"

"Not sure. I think maybe the local equivalent of a banana daiquiri." Jack slid into the seat across from him, watching the Doctor eye the drink warily.

Jack gave him a smile. “I didn’t spike it or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He was a bit a nervous, and no doubt the Doctor was picking up on that. But it wasn’t every day that he tried to seduce a Timelord.

The Doctor sighed and sipped the drink. “I know what you’re on about, Jack. Rose…”

“Is perfectly okay with this,” Jack cut him off. “Said she was going to do a bit of shopping, maybe a pedicure, meet us back at the Tardis. If she needs anything she’ll call.”

“You talked to her, about this?”

“Hey, you told her I’m a fifty-first century guy. We get along quite well while you’re off puttering in some dark corner pretending you don’t look at her with anything other than friendship. She knows how you feel, even if you won’t act on it. In fact, she encouraged me to do this. Or maybe just told me it was my funeral. Can’t quite remember, now.”

Leaning across the table, the Doctor’s eyes turned dark. “You know nothing about how I feel.”

Jack leaned forward, meeting his gaze, smile never leaving his face. “I know what it’s like to want someone, Doc. You keep me at arm’s length too. So this doesn’t have to mean anything else.”

“It wouldn’t mean anything at all.”

Jack’s heart skipped. But if that was all he’d get, he’d take it. He silently cursed himself. Of course he had to fall in love with the impossible ones. He leaned back again, crossing his arms. “We don’t even have to go back to the Tardis.”

The Doctor muttered something about stupid apes as he fiddled with the straw in his drink. Jack started wishing he’d bought himself one. “Fine,” he said at last. “But we’ll go to the Tardis.”

Jack’s easy grin bloomed again on his face. The Doctor took a few sips of the drink and left it on the table, reaching automatically for Jack’s hand. The Tardis was down the alley and two blocks to the left. Soon they were in the control room. Jack gave the console a loving pat as the Doctor tugged him down the corridor.

Then they were in Jack’s room. Jack was a little surprised. He’d half expected the Doctor to take him somewhere less intimate, like the pool or something. Instead, he turned Jack, placed a cool hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Moaning, Jack resisted the urge to shove the jacket off the Doctor’s shoulders. Instead he rested his hands on the Timelord’s hips, offering himself up to whatever the Doctor wanted. The Doctor finally broke this kiss and studied Jack’s face, no doubt seeing the lust and desire written large there. Jack felt far more for the Doctor then a bit of primal lust; Perhaps the Doctor could see it too as he gently pushed Jack back onto the bed.

With speeding breath, Jack peeled off his shirt and went for his belt. The Doctor put a hand over his to still them, leaning down to kiss Jack again, a slow, languorous kiss that made Jack moan again and part his mouth further as the Doctor’s tongue explored his mouth. Tears came to the edges of his eyes; it was perhaps the most beautiful kiss he’d ever received in his life.

Leaning back again to watch Jack’s face, the Doctor wiped an escaped tear with his thumb. Unable to read the Doctor’s face, Jack swallowed hard. He wanted this man, this Timelord. Had since meeting him. But the Timelord belonged to no one, save perhaps his ship. Maybe Rose, with enough time, but even that would be only temporary. Jack briefly wondered how horrible it would be to live forever.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Jack leaned up and kissed the Doctor back. This meant nothing, he reminded himself. The Doctor had made that clear. He’d had plenty of companions before, would have plenty of companions after. One day Jack would be dead or left behind somewhere. Maybe he’d even leave on his own. Jack Harknesss would land on his feet, but at least he could say he’d once been with a Timelord. He started loosening his belt again.

Something crossed the Doctor’s face as he pulled away again, gone before Jack could see. This time he let Jack free his belt and helped the human out of his trousers. Jack had never had the habit of wearing pants, so he stretched out naked below the fully dressed Doctor, biting his lip as he felt himself studied. Odd, since naked had never bothered him before, but now there was a slight flush to his cheeks. His cock was half-hard, stirring against his stomach.

The Doctor leaned forward, cupping Jack’s cheek and kissing him again. Jack arched up against him, erection growing as he moved against the Timelord’s clothed body. Now the Doctor settled back, kneeling between Jack’s legs and removing the jacket. Jack’s lips parted, but he kept his hands on the bed, unsure what he was allowed to touch. The Doctor leaned over him to reach into the bedside drawer, coming up with the bottle of lube in a few moments and giving Jack the softest knowing smile. Jack’s heart clutched at it, but he smiled back, putting on a leer. “I take it you know what to do with that,” his voice loud in the quiet room.

A dark chuckle went right to Jack’s cock as his legs were parted and spread. The Doctor’s touch was always cool, but it felt like icy fire as his slicked fingers found Jack’s entrance. Jack’s head rocked back and eyes screwed shut as he cried out his pleasure. The doctor took his time, seeming to explore Jack with his fingers in the same way he’d explored Jack’s mouth with his tongue. A finger grazed his prostate and he moaned loudly, fisting the bedsheets as he tossed his head with pleasure.

The bed dipped and there was feeling of fabric against his thighs. Looking down, Jack watched with held breath as the Doctor positioned himself. From where he lay, Jack couldn’t quite see what the Doctor was working with, but it felt like a cock as it slipped inside of him. Jack moaned and arched up, pulling the sheets hard enough to untuck them. “Please, Doctor,” he begged as the Timelord moved slowly, filling and stretching him. Jack writhed beneath him, only connected at the hips. His heart and soul cried out for more touch, but he still didn’t dare take more than he was being offered.

The Doctor leaned down and his lips brushed Jack’s, earning a gasp as he took a forgotten breath. “It’s okay, Jack,” he said softly. Opening his eyes, Jack’s eyes met the Timelord’s for one brief moment. A jolt passed down his spine and Jack thrust hard against the Doctor, raising one hand and resting it on the Doctor’s shoulder.

Bending his head to nip softly at Jack’s own shoulder, the Doctor picked up Jack’s other hand, detangling it from the sheets and weaving their fingers together, palms pressed tight. Jack closed his eyes again as the Timelord moved faster, deeper. Jack held tightly to the Doctor’s shoulder, material of the shirt serving as one last barrier between them. He keened his pleasure, rocking against the Timelord, clothing dragging against his cock, sharpening the sensations.

Suddenly the Doctor pulled back, half a moment before Jack came hard, coming all over himself. He cried out almost as much from the loss of touch as from the orgasm itself. Panting, he slowly opened his eyes. The Doctor had already tucked himself back into his pants and was shrugging on his jacket. “Rest, Jack,” he said, not unkindly.

Jack never liked leaving a partner unfulfilled, but the Doctor was already leaving, dimming the lights on the way out. His limbs were too heavy to move, but he flopped onto his side, curling up. This was what he’d wanted, right? Closing his eyes, one arm still outstretched where the Doctor had left it, he drifted to sleep, holding onto the memory of the Doctor’s hand entwined in his.

**Author's Note:**

> And looks like I decided to make this a series, enjoy!
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
